


You and Me

by pretty_weeper



Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Firsts, Fluff, Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, I Love You, M/M, TeruMaki, rainy day, terushima yuuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_weeper/pseuds/pretty_weeper
Summary: Terushima and Makki are stuck inside on a rainy day after their plans are ruined
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131497
Kudos: 1





	You and Me

Makkis head rested in Terushimas lap as the rain softly hit the window, he quietly scrolled through his phone with a soft hum. He looked up at Terushima for a moment before closing his eyes and setting his phone down 

They had planned on going out to the park that day but was soon cancelled due to the storm coming, both deciding that staying home would be the best option. The two had only been dating for a year at the most, they honestly stopped keeping track of their time together. 

Terushima sighed in content and gently threaded his fingers through Makkis hair, comforted by the presence of the older, “Takahiro? You tired babe?” he asked quietly not wanting to disturb Makkis peace

“No… just happy to be next to you” he smiled brightly with a small chuckle

“Oh, i wasn’t expecting that answer from you” he blushed slightly and hid his face

“Yuu- Oh my god are you blushing” Makki shot up and laughed

“No! I’m not!”

“You are!”

Terushima stood up and laughed “Am not!”

“Honey, yes you are now sit back down and cuddle with me” he huffed with a playful pout

Terushima rolled his eyes “I’ll be back dork”

“Yuuji nooo don’t leave me”

“Taka, i’m starting lunch” he laughed as he walked to the kitchen

Makki was quick to stand up and follow, he watched Terushima from the counter. He smiled softly _i’m so in love…_ he moved around a little so he was sitting on the counter, his eyes half lidded and his lips turned into a playful smile 

Terushima looked back at Makki and laughed “god your clingy”

Makki frowned _is that a bad thing?_ he looked at the floor with a sad face

Terushima stopped what was he was doing and moved closer to Makki, he grabbed the olders face gently and smiled a little “It’s nothing bad Taka,” he kissed Makki’s head softly “don’t ever think that being clingy is a bad thing”

Makki smiled a little and leaned into the touch “sorry-”

“Don't be sorry for something like that,” he brought Makki close and looked into his eyes before initiating a kiss, their first, he had Makkis face in his hand as he did so

Makki was taken aback, the feeling of Terushimas lips on his made him feel like a load of fireworks went off outside. He was quick to put his hand on Terushima’s neck as he kissed back.

With a small laugh Terushima pulled away from Makki “i love you…” he murmured quietly

“I love you too…”


End file.
